Darkness, Light, and a masquerade meeting? Oh no
by MoonLightFairies
Summary: Kairi has a sister....name Ayame. They look alike, but are a lot different in personallity. What happens when Ayame is also a princess of heart, but doesnt find out until shes kidnapped? What will Riku do when he finds out that his love is gone without a


"…**hold me, what ever lies beyond this morning, it's a little later on, regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all…nothings like before!"** Thunderous applause roared throughout the stadium as the petite red head stood up from her bow. "Thank you, now…does any one have any requests?" The girl scanned the crowd and walked towards the young boy jumping in his seat. "How about you, do you have a specific request?" He beams up at her and nods. "Can you sing 1000 words? Please? It's my sister's favorite song!" She smiles happily and nods, walking back towards the stage. "This song goes out to a certain boy's sister" she states before clearing her throat to begin.

"**I know that you're hiding things…using gentle words shelter me…your words were like a dream. But dreams can never fool me…not that easily…"** A scream interrupted her as a woman was sucked into a pool of darkness. The stadium was becoming increasingly smaller as everything was lost into the dark void. As one last scream was heard a gentle shake woke the same red head up to reality.

"Ayame, Ayame dear….WAKE UP AYAME!" "huh…wha, HEY! GET OUTTA MY ROOM YA TWREP!" Ayame retaliated. She soon was chasing the other red head down the stairs and into the kitchen. "AHH!" "HAHAHA! TAKE THAT KAIRI!" Ayame smirked triumphantly as she sat upon her sister. A knock shook them out of there rampage and a happy brunette walked in. "Hey Ayame, Hey Kairi….she woke you up again didn't she?" He asks Ayame. She nods and stands, helping Kairi up. "what are we going to be doing today? Working on the raft some more?" He nods and runs into the kitchen where food was awaiting them. Ayame ignored the two, who were now eating, and headed to the note on the fridge. _Girls, I'm sorry to do this but I've got to go on another business trip. Please be good and if you need anything, call Sora's mom. I love you both! -Mom PS. I'll be gone for at least 2 weeks_. "Joyful-ness…" muttered Ayame. "Hey Kairi, we're on our own again. Another two weeks of _freedom_" Kairi just sighed and stood up and put her dishes, along with Sora's, in the sink. "Well, lets go work on the raft then."

The three teens walked to the beach and slowed when they saw Riku walking towards them with a log on his shoulder.

**Riku's POV**

I watched as Sora, Kairi, and Ayame walked up. As they approached, I dropped the log and began the study the sisters. Yes, they did look alike, but not exactly. Kairi was tall and skinny, while Ayame was short (I would always tease her about it) and had curves…not in a bad way though. Not at all. Kairi had shorter hair than her sisters, and Ayame's eyes were a deeper blue, clear, but you could tell she was more mature than her sister…even if she didn't always act like it. They never wore the same thing either. Kairi preferred a skort and tank top and slide on shoes. Ayame on the other hand, preferred sneakers, a pair of jean shorts, and a loose t-shirt…HEY! THAT'S MY SHIRT SHES WEARIN! Oh well…looks better on her anyway. CRUD! RIKU! STOP THINKIN OF YOUR FRIEND THAT WAY! If you hadn't noticed, I have a thing for Ayame. Only Sora knows, and that's by pain of death. OH! Here they are. "hey Guys…"

**Regular POV**

"Hey Guys…" Riku started "Are ya'll coming to work on the raft? Its already past noon." "Yea, well…we would've been here sooner if SOMEONE would've woken up on time" Kairi said towards Ayame who looks around sheepishly. "Yea, well….It was a good dream" She retorted. ", Anyway, lets get moving!" Ayame began to saunter her way towards the raft, and then broke out in a run "I'LL RACE YA!" Both Sora and Riku looked at each other and took off, leaving Kairi laughing behind them.

Later on that night, all four of the teens sat on the Poupu tree Island. Ayame and Sora are poking each other and Riku is staring at the sun set. Kairi sits on the ledge with her legs dangling off the edge and is watching a dolphin swim in the distance. "Hey Riku" Ayame says breaking the silence ", how long till the raft is done?" "I dunno, about a week I think. Why? Anxious to leave this place?" He asks with a smirk. She walks over and sits beside him. Kairi smiles at this and walks over to Sora, and quickly they begin to discuss their dear friends. As Kairi and Sora plot, Ayame is talking with Riku about random things. "What about Rosie, if it's a girl…or Dante if it's a boy?" Ayame asks while leaning her tired head on his shoulder. He blushes slightly and nods "Yea, I like those names. I sure hope your cat has those kittens soon. I want mine now." Ayame laughs quietly at this and tries to stifle a yawn. Riku notes this and leans down to whisper in her ear ", why don't you go to bed Ayame, its past eleven anyway. We all know how you like to sleep." She smiles and stands up slowly, then walks over to hug Kairi, then Sora, and finally Riku. "Night guys, See you in the afternoon." They all laugh at her words and Sora and Kairi go back to talking…noting how Riku watches after Ayame. "Hey Sora, look at Riku…he's got a funny look on his face!" Kairi whispered to Sora. He looks over at Riku and nods, smiling a little "I think someone likes a certain height impaired red head." Kairi smiles in realization and begins to whisper feverishly to Sora.

Ayame sat up in bed, a glistening coat of sweat covered her body. She stood up and looked out into the darkened sky…something was wrong. It was way to quiet for the island at this time of night. "The raft!" she exclaimed in alarm. Ayame hurriedly put on a pair of jeans and one of Riku's shirts she had stolen. 'Socks…where are my socks?' she thought in a rush. After finding them she slipped on her shoes as she raced down the stairs and out the door. "Where is everyone? Kairi, Sora, RIKU! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" She frantically ran around the Island and towards the paupo island. Ayame stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Sora and Riku. But some how, Riku looked different…almost darker, in a sense. She began running towards them both. "SORA! RIKU!" Ayame cried. When she reached them, she stopped and shot worried looks at them…"come on guys, we've gotta find my sister!" Riku looked at her and smiled sadly, then reached over and hugged her tightly. "Never give into the dark," he whispered ", even if you love it." Riku then bent down and placed a feather light kiss on her forehead and shoved her to Sora. "You better watch after her Sora, upon pain of death…remember that." Riku said in a commanding tone. It was only then that Ayame noticed the pool of darkness consuming the three of them. "RIKU!" She screamed and turned towards Sora. "We've got to help him Sora!" She looked at her silver haired friend and tears began to leak from her eyes. "….Riku" she whispered before the darkness consumed them entirely.

**Somewhere else**

"What are we going to do with the girl?" A hoarse voice asked; a man. "I think she will be quite useful, she will be put into a containment chamber, along with the other princesses." A dark, quiet voice replied…definitely a female this time. The female pulled down her hood and a revealed a teenager no older than 14. She had shoulder length spiky brown hair, and had long ponytails coming down on the sides. But, that's not what got peoples attention. Her eyes…were unique to say the least. Her left a clear hazel color, the type of color that would remind you of a young child. The right eye, that was the most amazing. It was a crimson red, one that seemed almost as if a flame was dancing in her eye. She wasn't extremely tall, but not short either. About average one would say. The young woman finally removed her cloak exposing her outfit. She had on a pair of black fitted jeans, black and red vans, and had a belt resting on her hips…it was black as well. Her shirt was, surprise, surprise, Black…but there was a gold star in the center. Around her neck though, was one of the only specks of color in her outfit. A golden locket with a heart in the center was dangling in the dip in her neck…as if measured to rest there.

Her calm demeanor was unnerving to most, but she did have a temper. "Nathaniel, why did you order me here...besides to pester me? Is it anything important?" Her quiet voice demanded. "N-Nothing, just, well…we've got a new recruit. Malificent brought him. Apparently his heart is already accepting the darkness…you know what that means" He says with a smirk. "Good…is there anything else?" she dropped her voice to a whisper, "Any news?" He sighs, and shakes his head. "Yuma, you should just give up! There's no way that he could still be out there…you saw his own world disappear! Please…just. Give up. Your only hurting yourself in the long run" Nathaniel said heatedly. She glares at him and dons her cloak, turning to stride out of the room angrily. He watches after her and shakes his head with a sad smile on his face.

**Regular POV (with Ayame)**

Ayame groaned as she awakened slowly. As she opened her eyes though, she became alert to her surrounding. 'Where am I?' she thought to herself. Everything's so….Bright! She Jumped up and began to turn in a complete circle. She ran towards a nearby person and began frantically asking where she was. "Traverse Town! Why, don't you recognize the name of your own to-OH! You must be another refugee! I'm Cid, owner of the weapon shop. If ya want, I can lend ya a room for a while, ya seem pretty tired." Ayame took a second to register all of this information and then beams up at him. "Thanks! This is really nice of you Cid. I'm Ayame by the way." He smiles back and nods, motioning her to follow him. As night fell, Ayame had told Cid her story and he nods. "Sora, that boy's always into trouble." "YOU KNOW SORA!" She shrieked standing up, and toppling her chair in the process. "So…YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS! AND THAT MEANS KAIRI AND RIKU ARE WITH HIM AS WELL! RIGHT!" She looks at him frantically, and he sighed, shaking his head. "Sora left a few days ago, but he was alone. I can contact him and let him know you're here if ya want." She smiles excitedly. "Thank you SO much Cid!" She stands up and tackles him with a hug.

Unknown to the two, a dark figure stood watching them. "I do believe this girl shall prove to be quite useful...yes, quite useful indeed," the cold voice whispered.

OK! let me know your honest opinions! Good? Bad? Horrid? lolz, I only ask that you dont send extreme flames my way yet, wait till chappy 2 at least. Um...any suggestions, or if you want to be included in the future, let me know. well, thanks in advance for your reviews. MUCH LUV! MoonLightfairies


End file.
